PGSM: Awakens of Neptune and Uranus
by milynh83
Summary: Return of Inner Scouts after Special Act. Arrival of New enemies - Death Busters. New Sailor Scouts - UraNep. Don't think the plot will be same as Anime & Manga. Remember to read the Introduction before entering the first chapter to understand the concepts. Coming soon. Support to motivate me to write.
1. Episode 1

**Ep 1: New Enemies! Return of Sailor Senshi!**

Tsukino Usagi has already married. She is currently living with her husband, Chiba Mamoru. In a morning, she is watching Aino Minako singing her new song. Artemis, a white toy cat, is with her too. At the same time, she is cooking, too, even though the way she cooks is still clumsy, as the breakfast is burned.

"Oh no!" Usagi shouted to herself.

Usagi tries to get the eggs out, but they are already burned. After that, Mamoru goes downstairs, and Luna (in her child human form). He greets Usagi: "Good morning, Usagi." Usagi puts three dishes of breakfasts on the kitchen table. Mamoru and Luna starts to look at the breakfast dishes with wide eyes as they saw the foods are burnt again.

"You overcooked again?" Mamoru turns to stare at Usagi.

"Sorry, Mamoru. I did it again!" – Usagi feels disappoint at herself.

"It's alright!" – Mamoru cheers her up.

Usagi turns to smile at him again. Then she realizes that she forgot to dry their clothes. – "Oh no! The clothes! I forgot! Excuse me!" She goes away.

"Oy! Usagi, why don't you eat breakfast first!?" Mamoru tries to tell Usagi but she already leaves.

"Usagi-chan is always like that, isn't it?" – Luna

Mamoru sighs.

At a Hikawa Shrine, Rei Hino is sitting in her dark room, in front of the fire. She starts to have a strange feeling. She says to herself: "Something is going to happen."

At night, Luna in her toy cat form, she starts to have a dream of Queen Serenity telling her: "Luna, I need your help." – the queen said politely.

"What happens, Queen Serenity?" – Luna asked.

"It's time to be awaken again. Other enemies are approaching to the Earth." Queen replies.

"No way! However, everyone no longer has Sailor Senshi Powers. How can we…?" Luna feels worried.

"It's alright! I'll help! But these enemies seem to be stronger this time. Therefore, you need to gather 9 Sailor Senshi of Solar Systems together in order to confront them." Queen explains.

"9 Sailor Senshi of Solar Systems? It can't be… there are more Sailor Senshi." Luna starts to have a little surprise.

After a few conversations, Luna wakes up. In the next morning, Luna has told everyone to meet up at Rei's place, but Usagi does not attending there. Luna tells them about what Queen Serenity has told her.

"9 Sailor Senshi?" asked Makoto.

"So that's mean there are 4 more of them." Minako says to other rests.

"That's right." – Luna nods.

"But you said "of Solar Systems"…?" asked Rei and then she continues, "We have now are Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus."

"The others could be Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn." Ami adds.

"It's possibly right." – Artemis agrees.

"It's will be much difficult now." – Luna starts to sigh.

"But where is Usagi? Why isn't she here?" asked Minako.

"I bet that she is buying Aino Minako's CDs." – Rei says as she guesses so.

"How do you know that?" – Minako asked confusedly.

"Because she'll be always like that." – Rei turns to Minako.

"Moo! Usagi-chan, … at this time like this!" – Luna complains.

On another scene, Usagi is walking cheerfully with her bought CD's of Aino Minako's songs. She is cheering with no one.

Suddenly, near by, a girl is sitting on a chair in a park. Behind her, there is a young woman with red hair is observing at her. She is whispering to herself: "Talismans."

There is monster starts to appear behind the girl who is still sitting. Everyone around notices the monster and begins to run away and panic. The girl then sees everyone panicking and turns around, which then noticing the monster. She gets out her chair nervously and tries to run away. Unfortunately, she fells on the ground. The monster approaches the girl and shoots to her chest in order to get out the pure heart crystal. During the pure heart crystal is getting out, the girl shouts painfully as well as Usagi is walking by, can hear her. She runs as fast to the shouting and notices a monster is attacking her. She takes out her phone to call everyone. Everyone starts to come to the park.

The monster gives the heart crystal to the red-haired woman while the victim has fainted, and does not see a Talisman appearing. – "This isn't Talisman at all!" she whispers.

After that, the group of Inner scouts has arrived and stopped the witch.

Minako starts asked aggressively: "What are you doing? And who are you?"

The witch then turns over to the girls and says: "What brave girls! I am, first member of Witches 5, Eudial of Death Busters!"

"Eudial? Death Buster?" – Usagi.

The witch starts to laughs out loud and warns them to not getting in her way. Otherwise, they will die. She then releases a large group of monster called Daimons, which have pinkish-red and gelatinous bodies. They start to attack the Senshi. The senshi, in their normal form, try to fight against them, but it is hard.

After a short fight, the senshi feels powerless. Then a light figure of Queen Serenity appears.

"Who are you!?" Eudial asked as she saw the figure.

"Queen Serenity!" – Luna in cat form.

"Here is your new powers, Sailor Senshi." She lends to the Senshi's new bracelets whereas Usagi gets her new brooch. As the senshi has gained new powers, they starts to transform in… Super Sailor Scouts!"

"What!?" – Eudial startles.

"Soldier of Water, Sailor Mercury, in the name of Mercury, I'll punish you!"

"Soldier of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars, in the name of Mars, I'll punish you!"

"Soldier of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter, in the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you!"

"Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor-suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you."

"What in the world are they!? Daimons! Attack them!" Eudial feels horrified and orders the Daimons to attack.

All of the Sailor Senshi uses their own attacks to defeat the monsters.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS BURNING MANDALA!"

"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOT!"

All of the pinkish-red Daimons have been defeated completely. Only one Daimon remains, the strongest one.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon has defeated the last monster.

Eudial is so horrified as well as she disappears.

All of the senshi turn to look at Queen Serenity. She says to them: "Well done! All of you." Then she turns to Luna. "Luna, I want to keep these powers until you find the rest." She lends her powers to Luna, as a small light has flied to Luna's moon symbol. Queen then fades out.

The girl who has fainted, has been returned her heart crystal back by the Sailor Senshi. She then wakes up before the senshi has left. She seems does not remember what had happened to her.

"The rest? What does she mean?" – Usagi asked.

"I know that she would asked!" – Rei crosses her arms.

"Argh! Rei-chan!" Usagi looks at Re with grimacing face.

"We have to look for 4 more senshi!" – Ami explains to Usagi.

"There're other ones? That's cool! That's mean we are going to have more friends!" – Usagi says surprising and in excited way.

"Why is so cheerful!?" asked Rei coldly.

"Isn't having more friends a great thing?" – Usagi

"She's right!" – Makoto smiles at Mars, but Mars has no choice, but agrees.

All of Sailor Senshi smiles to each other.

The ending scene shows a young girl, who is beautiful and mature. She has a naturally long dark brown hair over her shoulder with a bit curved end of the hair. She is holding a violin case and looking at the sunlight in the sky. She smiles gently. Who's that mysterious girl? Find out on the next chapter. – _Coming Soon!_


	2. Episode 2

**Ep 2: The Sixth Senshi is an Elegant Lady!**

Scene 1:

In a very dark laboratory, in very deep inside, there is a group of witches including Eudial. Eudial has reported to an old red-haired woman named Kaolinite that the group of the girls, Sailor Senshi, has stopped her way.

"Those Sailor Senshi. Who are they anyway?" Kaolinite wonders with a husky scary voice.

"Whenever they appear again, I definitely eliminate them, Kaolinite-sama!" Eudial.

"We have to get done this mission hurry, get the Talismans. Our queen of planet Tau Nebula will able to awaken!" – Kaolinite advises Eudial.

"Roger! Kaolinite-sama!" – Eudial receives the order and then leaves.

Suddenly, there is a mysterious scary voice comes out from the inside, behind Kaolinite. It tells her: "I need those Talismans. I'll have powers to combine our planet to this planet. Thus, I'll rule this planet!"

"Just be assured, Mistress 9-sama, just leave everything to us." – Kaolinite says the voice. The voice turns to laugh evilly.

Scene 2:

At a Secret Base in Karaoke Crown, all of the Inner Sailor Senshi, except Usagi again, they are drinking on a table. Luna and Artemis are here, too. They are discussing about new Sailor Senshi. However, firstly, Luna returns to the Senshi their Teletia S phones.

"I wonders where is the rest of other Sailor Senshi." – Makoto asked when her face is looking up.

"That's why we're here to mention about this, right?" – Ami.

"I bet someone is like Minako." – Rei guesses.

"You mean could be one of popular stars." – Minako asked Rei whether it is right or not.

"I guess. Sailor Senshi should have some unusual skills." – Rei explains.

"Perhaps." – Luna

"Everything we can do is to find it out for sure!" Artemis adds. Everyone agrees.

Ami then asks everyone whether anyone has seen Usagi. Rei replies that she is late as she is stuck with her husband, Mamoru.

After that, Usagi has arrived at the counter area carrying her bag where Motoki is working and always talking to his turtle. Usagi has run in rush as she realized that she has been late for the meeting. She breathes deeply on the counter table in front of Motoki and takes out her Karaoke Crown Passport. She suddenly notices a beautiful lady on a magazine with a curly hair tail, holding a violin. She thinks to herself: "She's so pretty!". Then she runs to the Secret Base of Sailor Senshi. When she entered to the room, she apologies to everyone for being late.

"It's alright. At least you have attended here." Ami cheers her up.

"Ami-chan, pampering her too much is not good for her." – Rei advises Ami.

Usagi starts to complain Rei's statement. At the same time, she takes her Teletia S cellphone and put it into her bags. During putting her phone, she suddenly shouted to everyone: "Oh no! I forgot my transformed brooch at home!" Everyone sighs.

Usagi then takes Luna (in her toy cat form) and runs in hurry to return to her home. After she has left the room, Rei complains that she has never changed at all.

Scene 3

When Usagi has already got her brooch, and runs back to the Secret Base. While running, she causally bumps into a lady and drops her violin case.

"I'm really sorry! Are you alright?!" the lady says to Usagi.

"No! I'm the one who should say sorry!" Usagi then turns to see her face. She has realized that the lady is the one on the magazine she has seen. She remembers that the magazine has the lady's name on it. She surprises and asked the lady: "You're… Kaiou Michiru-san!"

"You recognizes me?" – Michiru asked.

"I saw you on the magazine this morning!" Usagi replies cheerfully and adds: "I'm Usagi Tsukino. You're really pretty!"

"Really? Thank you." – Michiru says back politely with her face looks down. She after that turns up noticing Luna. – "Eeh! What a cute toy!"

"Yes. Her name is Luna!" – Usagi says.

"Such a nice name!" – Michiru then keeps a silence for a second and say good bye to Usagi. – "It's really nice to meet you. I gonna go now." She leaves.

"Kaiou Michiru? How elegant! Just like a princess." – Usagi looks at her leaving with a dreamy face. Luna then jumps out of Usagi's arms. Her forehead moon symbol starts to shine in an aqua light. She calls Usagi.

"What is it, Luna?" asked Usagi.

"That's lady is the sixth Sailor Senshi!" replied Luna.

"Eeek!? Michiru-san is?!" Usagi asked surprisingly.

Scene 4

A location near by, Eudial appears again and releases a Daimon to look for a Talisman. Everyone near the area or in the area starts to run away. There is young man who is too horrified as he cannot move. The Daimon approaches and then takes out his pure heart crystal. It then gives to Eudial to check whether it is a Talisman or not. She feels upset, but then turns around as she heard a sound of dropped item, a violin case. Michiru feels shocked.

"You lady is brave enough to enter here. Daimon! Get rid of her!" Eudial orders and then leaves. Daimon starts to come near her. Fortunately, Usagi has arrived and shouted – "Michiru-san!" and reports to everyone using her Teletia S phone.

Daimon attacks her, but she has been saved by Usagi.

"Tsukino-san?" Michiru sees Usagi as she wonders why she is here.

"Michiru-san, please stay here!" Usagi advises her.

She then transforms into Sailor Moon. – "Moon Cosmic Power!"

""Sailor-suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you."

Michiru startles and she calls out Usagi's name again: "Tsukino-san?"

Daimon attacks again and Sailor Moon fights back. The battle happens shortly. Daimon then fights against Sailor Moon by using its power. The senshi has been fought against and fallen on the ground.

"Tuskino-san!" Michiru shouts as she sees Sailor Moon has fallen.

The shouting has gained the Daimon's attention. Daimon turns over to attack Michiru. Sailor Moon tells her to escape, but she could not.

Luna then runs toward Michiru and calls her: "Michiru-san, here is your powers!" she lends to Michiru the Senshi power as an aqua light flies to Michiru's hand wrist and turns into Jewelry Star Bracelet. The bracelet starts to shine very brightly in aqua light. The light has distracted the Daimon from attacking.

Michiru then shouts: "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"

She then turns into a Sailor Senshi with a dark aqua-green sailor-suit and aqua hair. Sailor Moon looks at her surprisingly. – "How beautiful!"

"Soldier of Deep Sea and Elegance, Sailor Neptune! In the name of Neptune, I'll punish you."

The Daimon feels horrified. Sailor Neptune uses her attacks to remove the monster. "DEEP SUBMERGED!". Finally, it has been defeated by a green globe, like the monster has been submerged into a deep sea.

"Michiru-san! You did it!" – Sailor Moon says to her cheerfully.

Neptune looks at herself and turns to look Luna. Luna tells her that she is the sixth senshi that they have been looking for, Sailor Neptune.

At that time, other rest of senshi have arrived. Venus asked whether Sailor Moon is alright. Everyone notices the new senshi.

"You're…?" asked Jupiter.

"This is new teammate, Sailor Neptune, Kaiou Michiru-san!" Sailor Moon introduce to everyone.

"Teammate?" Neptune asks confusedly. She then tells everyone with her eyes looks down: "There have been no one consider me as a friend at all. I have been always alone. However, now I understand why I was like that… is to meet everyone!" She then turns to look at everyone and smiles kindly.

"Welcome to our team!" – Venus greets her.

Everyone smiles at her as well.

"Everyone! We have 3 more left!" – Luna says.

"That's right! Michiru-san, do you want to sing karaoke with us!?" Sailor Moon invites her happily.

"Karaoke? No. I'm not really interested at all!" – Neptune replies.

"Eeek!?" Sailor Moon disappoints.

"But I'll come with you guys!" – Neptune adds, which cheers Sailor Moon up.

 _(This hasn't end yet! Next chapter is coming…soon!)_


	3. Episode 3

**Ep 3: The Boyish Idol… is a Senshi?**

Scene 1:

At Secret Base of Sailor Senshi,… Michiru is a new member of Sailor Senshi. She stands in front of everyone including Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Minako, Luna (in her human form) and Artemis, to introduce herself in a graceful way.

"I'm Kaiou Michiru. I graduated from Mugen Guaken, and am working as a violinist. Nice to meet you all."

"She's amazing!" – Usagi says with her dreamy face.

"Mugen Guaken? I heard about that academy somewhere." Mamoru says.

The Luna gives Michiru, a Teletia S phone just like everyone else's, but has Neptune symbol on it.

"Thank you, everyone." Michiru says kindly. She then sits on the table with everyone. They start to discuss on mission finding other rests.

Minako then gives stacks of magazines about popular people. She then tells everyone that a Sailor Senshi could be one of these. Everyone looks at the stacks with wide eyes as there is too much. Each of them spends time to look at magazine from hour to hour. Usagi then starts to complain: "We couldn't find it, Minako-chan!"

"Just keep going, Usagi, because it's really important." Minako is really concentrated on the investigation. However, everyone is tired.

Michiru suddenly sees a magazine showing a teen idol, which states: "Tenou Haruka". She then takes the magazine to look clearer. Usagi then turns over to look at Michiru and ask: "You know this person?"

"Perhaps." Michiru says softly.

"Tenou Haruka, isn't it?" Minako asks, which gains everyone's attention.

"This girl is really popular among young fan girls." – Minako

"A girl?!" – Usagi asked as she startles and also Makoto, who is sitting next to her.

"That's right! She's a girl with a boyish style. I have thought she is a boy at first." Minako explains.

"But how do you know her?" – Usagi asks curiously.

"I saw her at magazine shooting yesterday." – Minako.

"I think I have a little doubt about her." – Rei jumps in and everyone looks at her.

"Why are you staring like that? I just try to say that she could be a Sailor Senshi." – Rei tries to explain.

"Oooh!" – Everyone starts to look at other direction.

"I think it's a good idea to find out about her." Ami adds. Everyone agrees.

Michiru says nothing but is still looking at the magazine.

Scene 2

In Death Busters's Laboratory, Kaolinite feels upset at Eudial for not completing the mission.

"Kaolinite-sama, please forgive me. I'm sure that I'll be successful next time." – Eudial begs Kaolinite by bowing her head in front of Kaolinite.

"I'll give you last chance. If you fail again, you already know there will be no more chance, Eudial." – Kaolinite frightens Eudial.

"Roger, Kaolinite-sama." Eudial replies and then leaves.

Kaolinite feels upset and says to no one, with a very low voice: "Curse you! Sailor Senshi!"

Scene 3

Usagi has been invited to Michiru's house. She feels impressed with the interior of her house.

"Michiru-san, it's great to be invited to your house!" – Usagi says happily and adds: "This house is so great! You're such a rich person, right?"

"Thank you, Usagi, you can come here anytime you want." Michiru says kindly.

"Really?! Thank you! Michiru-san!" Usagi turns to looks at Michiru with a cheerful face.

"You're the first person I has invited." – Michiru says.

"I see." – Usagi

Michiru then goes to get a drink for Usagi. Usagi then sees a stack of magazines on a table in the living room. Mostly they are about Tenou Haruka. When Michiru comes out, Usagi then asks why she has many magazines about Haruka. Michiru does not reply back with her face looking in another way.

"It can't be! You could be a huge fan of Haruka-san?" Usagi realizes with her startle looking.

"Perhaps. But she is just one of my classmate." – says Michiru.

"You two studied together? Why don't you tell me earlier?" – asked Usagi as she wants to know more.

"I…" – Michiru feels a bit shy.

"I got an idea! Everyone seems to investigate about her! Why don't we come here to see her!?" – Usagi encourages Michiru, which makes her startle. Usagi then pushes Michiru to go outside.

Scene 4

The other Inner Senshi have arrived at a Photo Studio, where they could find out about Haruka. Minako leads Ami, Rei and Makoto to where Haruka is taking photo. However, they just keep a distance to not gain the idol's attention. They are holding Luna, and Artemis. Luna then tells the senshi that she feels a mysterious power inside the idol, which cause she has no doubt that she is a Sailor Senshi. Everyone agrees with Luna. After a minute, Usagi and Michiru has come, too.

"Usagi-chan? Michiru-san?" called Ami.

"Why are you here?" Rei asked.

"Of course to see Haruka-san." Usagi replies with a happy face. In contrast, Michiru does not say anything and look at other direction. It looks like she want to say something.

"Why?" Rei asked as she wants to know why Usagi is here.

Then Haruka has finished her photo shooting, she approaches Minako and the others.

"You're Aino Minako, isn't it?" Haruka asks when she notices Minako.

"I am." Minako replies back.

"I have heard a lot of about you. Nice to meet you." Haruka then held out her hands. Minako does not hesitate to shake her hands. – "Me too."

Usagi then jumps in. "Hai! Nice to meet, Haruka-san, I'm Tsukino Usagi. I want to meet someone." She greets cheerfully.

"Usagi?" Makoto looks at Usagi with her eyes widely open. Usagi then grasps Michiru's hand to pull up. Michiru then calls out Usagi's name as she wants to stop Usagi, but she still continues cheerfully: "This is Michiru-san. She says she is a huge fan of you!"

"Eeeeh!? Michiru-san is?" Makoto surprises like everyone else, except Rei.

"I knew it from beginning." Rei comments.

"I see. Michiru? Haven't you been in my class before?" Haruka asks.

"Yes. I have been." Michiru answers and other rest have a bit surprise.

"I see. Nice to see you again. I gonna go now. See ya!" Haruka then leaves.

After that Minako then tells everyone: "So, it's our luck this time!" and Michiru turns around to look at Minako with a confused face. She asks: "What do you mean?"

"Michiru, it's a good idea for you to find out that she's Sailor Senshi." Minako explains.

"Eek? Haruka-san is a Sailor Senshi?" Usagi asks curiously.

"Haven't we talk about it already?" Rei asks with a cold voice.

Michiru then asks whether this would be alright or not. Makoto says it will because it will be easier for two classmates to talk with each other. Michiru then obeys the orders and follows Haruka. – "I think I should rather try." Everyone then nods with smiling faces.

Scene 4

Haruka is walking on the street. Michiru is following behind her. The boyish girl feels like someone is spying on her. She then turns back and sees Michiru. She then asks when Michiru stops following: "Why are you following me?"

"Sorry. I don't mean to." Michiru replies back but she is too shy to look Haruka's face.

"If so, you can go home." Haruka tells her and starts to turn away, but is stopped by Michiru.

"But, Haruka-san,…" Michiru tries to tell her something, but she could not. – "Nothing… I'll go now." She then turns away and goes. Haruka then turns back to where she is heading and talks to herself with a really confused face: "What's with her?"

Scene 5

Eudial then appears and releases another Daimon again. This time she still have not find any heart crystals containing Talisman, as well as she is failed again. She is really upset. Then there is a crying voice of a child shouting: "Mama! Where are you?!". The mother of the child calls: "My son! Somebody saves my son!" She cries and cries as she is trying to save her child, but is stopped by a small group people.

"Daimon, gets rid of them!" Eudial orders the Daimon to kill the citizens. It approaches the child. Fortunately, Haruka has come to save the child as she is walking by. When the monster begins to attack the child, Haruka immediately defends the child and returns him to his mother. She then tells the group of people to run away. She follows as well, but is stopped by the monster's attack. It comes near to Haruka and attacks again. At that time, Michiru has arrived and pushes Haruka with her to avoid from attacking.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Haruka warns her.

"This is what I tried to tell you!" Michiru explains. Haruka looks at her confusedly. Michiru starts to stand up.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" She turns into Sailor Neptune, which startles Haruka.

She then attacks back the monster with her _Deep Submerged,_ but failed. She then fights to distract monster from attacking Haruka. The monster then fights against her. Monster then turns to Haruka and attacks again. Neptune immediately defends Haruka, which makes her injured. She shouts painfully, and Haruka shoutes her name: "MICHIRU!"

The monster wants to attacks again, but the Inners have arrived. They try to distract the monster from Neptune and Haruka by starting the fight. While they are fighting, Haruka asks Neptune whether she is alright as she is holding Neptune in her arms.

"This is the first time you call my name, Haruka-san." Neptune says softly.

"Why did you save me anyway?" Haruka asks again.

"Because we are the same. You're another one." Neptune tries to explain.

"Another one? So, is this why you have followed me?" Haruka.

"No, that's not it. It's because…. I want to be friend with you. I have been waiting since I first met you." – Neptune confesses her feelings.

"Michiru." Haruka looks at her as she is touched.

"Haruka-san!" Luna (in her toy cat form) calls Haruka and lends to her Senshi Power, which gives her a Jewelry Star Bracelet like everyone's. Haruka then stands up.

Other Senshi has been attacked by the monster. Haruka then appears in front of the monster and shouts: "URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" She turns into a dark blue sailor-suited and blonde warrior. This scene startles the other.

"Soldier of Distant Sky and Magnificence! Sailor Uranus! In the name of Uranus, I'll punish you!"

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus attacks, which has defeated the monster. Eudial watches from a far distance, and then disappears, as she is frightened.

"You're the seventh Sailor Senshi, Sailor Uranus." Luna tells her. Uranus looks at her and says: "I don't think I have interests in this, but I believe this would be useful somehow." She then turns to look at Neptune. Neptune then smiles softly at her. Everyone else then welcome her to the team.

( _Done! That's how Haruka and Michiru have met in my fic. I suddenly recognize that the confession scene is like the episode 106 in the Anime. LOL! However, this ep too long!)_


End file.
